The Foxe's Pendent
by ObsidanForest
Summary: One day a boy meets a mysterious fox, that disiperis in a cloud of rose petles. But before the boy heds home he spots the foxes pendent and vows to return it. Along time passes before they meet again and Francis gets dragged into a world of adventure and mystery that he would have never dreamed of..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Obsidian here, this is the first FanFiction that I have made so I hope you enjoy it! I tried to add mysterious side to England. Let me know if you think I did ok! Now England do the disclaimer!**

**England: What? Can't you get the frog to do i or some thing?**

**Obsidian: Hmm I wonder what color you embroidery would look like if I set it on fire?**

**England: WAIT! NO! Umm, I mean..what...embroidery...Oh bugger, fine..: ObsidainForest does not own Hetalia..yet...**

* * *

A boy around the age of 10 or so, stood mesmerized in a quaint clearing out in the Orchid forest. The boy had light blue eyes and shoulder length hair. He wore a pale blue tunic with a golden rim, accompanied by light brown pants. Before him stood a white fox with black rose marking, coiled around its left forearm and a single red dash under each emerald eye. It wore a chain necklace with a chameleon stone pendant held on with silver wire.

The fox stared at the boy astonished that it had found a human in the well hidden clearing. They both blinked, not believing what they saw. It nodded in acknowledgement to the boy still too shocked to move. But the paralysis of the fox did not last long and before the blond-haired boy knew it, the fox grew surrounded by a swarm of dark obsidian petals. The petals formed a curl in mid-air then shot out into the night sky leaving nothing but the enamoured boy and the silent clearing behind.

The blond sat down on the dampened grass, willing his mind to believe what had happened. He stayed like that for quite some time before he spied something glimmering in the dark grass, provoking curiosity from the blond-haired boy.

He slowly picked himself up and carefully stepped over to the glimmering figure. His lithe hands wrapped around it gently picking the object up. There, in his hands, lay the foxes chameleon stone pendent. It must have fallen off in the foxes hast to get away. "Mon due!" The boy whispered he as stared at the mystified object.

He carefully slid the chain necklace over his head staring at it as if it would disapere if he looked away. With out another word the boy walked back into the forest casting one last glance at the clearing on his way back home.

* * *

Two promises were made that fateful night.

Too return the pendent to its rightful owner.

And to find the pendent at all coasts.

But what they both don't know. Is that fate has a funny way of dealing with people and there promises...

* * *

Francis Bonefoy, a 21-year-old teen, sat in the back of his college class room talking to his two best friends.  
"So how about this new kid? I hope he's cute!" Francis spoke with a wink. Supposedly a new kid was going to join Ivy Collage today. All the students were talking about the kid; Wondering genders and looks.

Francis's friend Antonio looked at him with his usual cheerful smile. "I don't know me amigo! We'll just have to wait and find out!"

"Ja, the kid may be worthy of my awesomeness!" Francis's other friend a German albino named Gilbert was not to be left out of the conversation.

Before Francis could retort on Gilbert's so-called awesomeness, heads swerved as a subtle creak could be heard from the door. In stepped their science teacher Miss. Washburn along with an emerald eyed boy with short, choppy, blond hair and thick eye brows. He wore the school uniform: a white button up shirt and gray loafers with a black pants and a crimson red rimmed belt. Francis could have sworn he had seen those eyes before...but where?

Miss. Washburn eyed her class for reaction before she spoke."Class this is our new student Arthur Kirkland. He's a transfer from England. Francis you will be showing Arthur around since you share all the same classes."

Arthur's green-eyed gaze landed on Francis, then shifted over to the pendent Francis wore around his neck. Deep emeralds widened before returning to his calm fake aid. _That's it I definitely know those eyes..._

"Francis?"

"Oh, yes Miss. Washburn, yeah I'll show him around." Francis shook himself out of his enchantment. To look up at his teacher.

Miss Washburn nodded"Here Arthur take a seat next to Francis." Arthur nodded striding over to hiss guide.

* * *

The two students seemed to hit it off well! Apparat from the constant bickering and actual punch here and there.

Home room, orchestra, and PE dragged on as usual. Arthur was found to have quite the talent for the violin! Not as great as Roderick; an Austrian who was known to be a fantastic violin and piano player. PE was a bit unusual. Arthur's lithe form would give one the impression that he was not exactly fit. But the Brit was very fast and could overtake many on the track.

Science and English went great. Under that mop of unruly hair was a great mind! Arthur immediately hit it off with the English teacher , talking of favourite writers and literature.

Lunch was... Odd to say the least. Francis had guided Arthur to the lunch room; but when he turned around the Brit was gone! Francis had searched high and low but couldn't find him anywhere!

The rest of the day went quite well! At the end of the school day Francis and Arthur had walked home parting ways when the intersection was reached , promises of walking to school together for days to come.

3 weeks had passed since that day and Francis found himself walking home with Arthur.

Little did he know, that he was about to enter a whole cosmos of adventure and mystery...

* * *

**Oi, its me again! I hope you liked it! A chamelion stone is like this orangish stone that looks realy cool! Lokk it up on google if you want to know exact detailes! is my actual English teacher and Miss. Washburn was my old 3rd grade teacher. If theres anything else that I forgot to mention whright it in a review and i will try and tell you! I might not be on my account when i review so if it says ObsidianForest but its not on an account I just wasnt loged in. Please review, Artie and I would love that!**

**Anyway ill try and get the next chapter up within the week! I have school so Im not sure how fast i will be abke to update but ill try!**

**~ObsidianForest**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Schools been keeping me busy! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I'll try to get the next one up next week! Hope you like it!**

**England: ObsidianForest does not own hetalia...yet.**

* * *

Francis slid a hand through his silky blond hair, taking long strides down the frozen sidewalk. Red, brown, and golden leaves fluttering around him. Today had been a nice Friday afternoon, school classes had dragged on as usual, Arthur was nowhere to be found at lunch- Francis was really starting to wonder about this-, and they both went there separate ways at the corner of Ivy street. Francis usually strolled along side the forest when he went home after school as he is now, but something seemed off. He had this feeling that he was being watched, but since nothing had happened-and he was about a minute away from the home - he merely brushed it off as paranoia.

But that was about to change...

As quick as lightning he was thrust into the autumn colored forest and placed not so gently into the shadow of a tree. Francis opened his mouth to yell at his offender, only to close it as a finger was placed lightly over his lips to hush him. The finger moved, directing towards a shadow at the corner of a brick wall.

Francis focused his eyes on the shadow, not quite getting what his offender wanted him to see. He was about to ask when a lithe form stepped out of the shadow. It wore a long black cloak that hid the form's face in a shadow that sent chills down Francis's spine. Dark glove palced upon its hands as well as obsidian combat boots on its feet. On the mans shoulder posed a jet black crow; it's eyes, crimson and pupil less. The figure scanned the area seemingly looking for something. When it had appeared to have found nothing, a cloud of thick, black, smoke surrounded it and its companion. As the smoke diminished the figure and crow were gone.

Francis blinked a couple of times in confusion before he felt a hand tug at his shoulders and pull him back into the sunlight where they could see each other clearly. Francis cocked his head to the side."Arthur?"_ I thought we separated at Ivy? How did I not know he was following me?_

"Arthur, Why did you push me in here? What was that? And- wait why did you just take my pendent!? Give it back that's important!" Francis wailed, clawing at Arthur to reach his pendent.

Arthur rolled his eyes and merely pushed Francis aside." Not only is it important, it's also mine frog. As to that cloaked figure its part of CROW, as in Corporation-Reaching-Other-Worlds. Technically it's a corporation reaching too own the northern galaxy; which we are in. They quite fancy crows, every member has the own crow and the demons they produce usually have some crow in them. Not my cup of tea but crows are fine all the same." Arthur spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world. To this Francis was thoroughly confused. _What does he mean by his! I got that from a fox! And what's up with all the crows.._

"What do you mean it's yours! And taking over the northern galaxy? What do you play me for rosbif? A child? Don't try to play me with your silly fantasies!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes for a moment"Naive fool.." Arthur growled under his breath, but Francis don't seem to noticed and continued to ramble on.

"-I mean seriously eyebrows! I don't get you sometimes!"Francis finally finished.

Arthur sighed clearly frustrated with the Frenchman in front of him."Ok, ok, when I say it's mine, I mean that the pendants mine. And no, I'm telling you the utmost truth."

Now it was Francis's turn to roll his eyes. Or so he thought.." I got that pendent from a-"

"Fox?" Arthur cut him off.

"Yeah how do you know? What can you read minds now?"

Arthur opened his mouth to snap back profanities of some sort, but the words never came. Instead he grabbed Francis's arm mouthing the word 'run'. Francis was confused to say the least, but nevertheless sprinted after his mysterious friend.

He realised that he didn't know much about the mystery sprinting in front of him. All Francis knew about him was that Arthur was an antisocial genius, that loved shouting profanities at people and was generally disliked at school- except for Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, who took the time to get to know him- other than that he didn't know much about the teen. Francis had never been to his house or asked about his life outside of school. He had asked Arthur about lunch and where he went but all he got as a reply was some rolled eyes and a 'curiosity kills the cat'. After that Francis had never thought to ask again.

The harsh beating of wings brought Francis back to reality as he dared to look be hind at what he and Arthur were running from. He immediately wished he hadn't and brought his wide eyes to the front again. It was the most demonic thing he had ever had the displeasure of seeing. It's body looked like a panther but it had crow like wings beating out of its back. It wore a buffalo skull on it head so all you could see we're its soulless eyes. Each vertebrae in the creatures spine jutted out like a spike along its black fur. The demons fur carried long angry scars that added to the affect of its terror. Every aspect of it sent harsh shivers down Francis's spine.

The adrenalin in Francis pumped harder and soon he and Arthur sprinted side by side."You know it's gaining on us right!?" Arthur rolled his eyes-again, how many times has this happened?-."No really? I couldn't tell! I can hear and smell it twit! What do you take me for!" Arthur replied, sarcasm rolling of his lips like venom. Stupid sarcastic Brit-wait did he just say he heard and smelt it?

Arthur-once again- pulled Francis sharply to the side into a shadow, causing the demon to fly past. Francis looked over at Arthur to see him digging up some moss seemingly looking for something. "I didn't think you where one to defile nature, Arthur."

"I'm not! and I'm trying to save you for all you worthlessness. Ah here it is!" Arthur spoke as he pulled out a beautiful quiver complete with arrows. The bow looked like it was made of white birch wood. It had beautiful roses carved on the quiver with a fox in the middle. Arthur's name was gracefully etched into the white wood as a symbol of ownership.

Francis watched in a daze as Arthur whirled around to face the demon, carefully adjusting an arrow on to his quiver. Emerald eyes closed as Arthur took a deep breath relaxing his muscles. Francis was applaud by his calmness before Arthur shot his eyes open releasing the arrow in one swift movement. The Frenchman heard a hard thud hit the earth floor, but hesitated to look. The arrow had landed right between the demons eyes killing it instantly! He cast a glance back at Arthur to see a smug smirk that could give Gilbert a run for his money.

Arthur slid the quiver and arrows over his shoulder returning Francis's shocked gaze.

"How did you like your first taste of C.R.O.W?"

* * *

**Well there you have it! The next chapter in my story! I would love for some reviews!**

**~ObsidianForest**


End file.
